


Home Videos

by Mayamali



Series: The Punk Rock AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Punk Rock AU, Rimming, more tags to be added probably, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamali/pseuds/Mayamali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (collection of?) stories, not necessarily canon, that tie into "My Way Home is Through You". Explicit, fluffy, and maybe just plain ol' silly stuff that doesn't quite fit anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "But M," you might say. "You've already written high school AU virginity-loss."
> 
> Yes. Yes I have. But I haven't written it in a with a bunch of readable context and backstory, have I? I don't need to justify myself to you!
> 
> Takes place between chapter 12 and 13.

“Ugh, I need a shower,” Jamie complained as they opened the door to their hotel room. “Raves are great but they always make me feel all sweaty.”

“Yeah, you do,” Mako agreed, taking the swat at his arm with a snort of laughter. “I know what you mean, though. I could use one, too.”

“Conserve water,” Jamie said suddenly, twisting around to grin fiendishly, much to Mako's suspicion. “Shower together.”

“Jamie.”

“It's big enough, I checked.” Jamie reached out to take his hand and drag him towards the bathroom. “Plus otherwise I'm gonna have to take a bath and that takes too long!”

“You just want to see me naked.”

“That's a bonus.” Jamie stopped outside of the bathroom door, his grin fading. “...Fuck, I misread this again, didn't I? I thought -”

Mako reached out to pull him in by his waist. “Just so you don't spend an hour in the bath.” Jamie gnawed his bottom lip. “Or not?”

“I don't want ya to feel like you have to.”

“You couldn't make me do anything I don't want to anyway.“ He released Jamie and turned to back into the bathroom. Jamie hesitated, then followed. He started undressing while Mako started the shower, bending over the tub to hide the flush creeping over his cheeks. He tested the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, and put his hands on his belt. Then stopped.

Jamie had re-located to the toilet and was starting to wrestle off his leg when he looked up and noticed Mako frozen in front of the shower. “You okay?” he asked.

Mako looked over to see him with his peg leg propped on his flesh one, wearing only a pair of white boxers. A smile came over Jamie's face at the deeper color that crawled across his face at the sight. “Uh – I just.” Mako looked back own, taking out the hair-tie pulling back his hair. “I've gotten a lot of shit about... y'know. And I know you like it,” he added quickly as he saw Jamie open his mouth to protest. “Just. It's hard to get out of that.”

Jamie re-tightened his leg to stand up and stand at Mako's side. He regarded Mako for a moment, looking him up and down before putting his hand on the bottom of Mako's shirt, waiting until he received a nod before curling his fingers underneath and starting to lift it up.

Mako took a deep breath and slowly lifted his arms. His heart started to pound as his shirt got lifted higher and higher, coming over his face – and then it was off, and he held his breath for Jamie's reaction.

“You've got an outie!”

He opened his eyes. Not quite the reaction he was expecting, but he looked down and Jamie was gawking at his belly button, running a thumb over it with a giggle. He sobered up after a quick glance at Mako's face and gently put his hands on Mako's stomach before giving it a quick, light kiss of affection. He shivered slightly at the cold of Jamie's prosthetic hand.

Jamie pulled away to sit back on the toilet and start de-attaching his leg. Mako paused in unclasping his belt to watch as Jamie loosened bolts and straps until it clicked and he pulled it off. He set it aside against the counter and looked back up, pausing.

“Shit, this is getting' symbolic or whatever, isn't it?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sheddin' things and whatever. Take off your pants.”

Mako laughed and obliged, unclasping his belt and pushing down his shorts. And then, standing there in his underwear, he stopped again.

“Once I get my arm off I'm gonna need your help getting' in, okay?” Mako nodded, eyes still transfixed as Jamie started to work on detaching his arm. “Sooooo unless you wanna wash up in your undies...”

Mako jerked from his own mind and opened his mouth, but only silence came out. He looked down at himself, realized just how naked he was, and something in him stalled.

“Performance anxiety?” Jamie joked. Mako didn't reply. “Oh. Sorry. I won't look.”

Mako knew he was lying. But the thought helped. He sucked in a breath and slowly peeled off his briefs. To his credit, Jamie didn't say anything, but Mako could swear he felt eyes all over him. He carefully, surreptitiously, glanced over towards the toilet

Jamie had worked off his arm and was one-handedly worming his way out of his boxers with quite a good amount of success. He grunted and abandoned the attempt to reach out. Mako took his hand, leaning in to wrap his hand around Jamie's waist and help hoist him up. It gave Jamie the leverage to shake out of his boxers, and he hopped up into Mako's arms, pressing their chests together.

Mako's heart skipped a beat, and the bright, innocent smile Jamie gave him didn't help. “Okay. I can lean up against the wall until you get in.”

“Okay.”

He slid the shower door closed behind them. “Y' grabbed shampoo – ah yep, there it is.” Jamie leaned against him to reach for it, and Mako held him close. The fact that Jamie trusted him so instinctively made something jump up in his throat. Jamie stood back up to hold up the shampoo bottle with a smile.

Mako took it and poured some out in his palm, letting Jamie hang onto him while he carefully started to work it into his scalp. Jamie immediately started purring again, eyes drifting closed as he pressed his forehead into Mako's chest. “Turning,” Mako said before gently starting to turn Jamie towards the shower head. “Tilt your head back.”

“Mmyep.” Jamie complied like he'd been through this a million times before – he probably had, Mako thought to himself. “Lemme get you.” He held out his hand, and Mako leaned his head down. Jamie's one hand working through his hair was an odd sensation, but it was still very enjoyable.

“Y'should wash my back,” Jamie joked. Mako snorted, sending water flying over the shower walls. “I'll wash yours.”

“Fine.” Mako let Jamie go just enough to reach for a washcloth. “Can you turn?”

“Yep.” Jamie carefully maneuvered around and leaned against the shower wall, and Mako took his hip in one hand to start wiping the cloth down Jamie's back, carefully drawing it down to the crook of his back.

“Is that okay?” Mako asked, hand shaking slightly at the sound of contentment he got in reply. He moved slowly, making sure no spot was left untouched.

“You could drive a man to love,” Jamie muttered, turning around at Mako's insistence.

“Someone like you?” Mako said, smearing a trail of water off of his cheek.

“Maybe.”

Mako leaned in and kissed him, but quickly pulled away to spit out the lingering taste of shampoo. Jamie laughed obnoxiously, covering his mouth to muffle the noise. “Conditioner.”

“Right.” He leaned down to grab the bottle of conditioner, spreading it throughout Jamie's hair. “Why do you shave it like that?”

Jamie shrugged. “Protest? I dunno. I'm gonna grow it out, I think.” He raised his hand to run it over Mako's hair, playing the way it flopped over the buzzed sides. “Must be a bitch and a half to keep the color.”

“S'worth it.” He rubbed conditioner through his own hair while Jamie hummed something, leaning back to rinse. As soon as Mako had done the same, Jamie pulled him in to kiss him. No shampoo taste this time, so he had no qualms turning his head to deepen the kiss.

Jamie wasted no time in pushing his tongue forward, murmuring in delight as Mako accepted, pulling him closer. Jamie's hand settled on Mako's arm, sliding down to wrap around his waist and opening his mouth to lightly capture Mako's bottom lip between his teeth.

Mako gasped slightly, pulling away. “Too much?” Jamie asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“No, it's -” He sighed, shaking his head. “It's fine.” He leaned back in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss that stole his breath and took it somewhere between the two of them, somewhere neither of them could reach.

Jamie whimpered, pressing himself into Mako. The water was getting cold, or maybe they were just getting hot. “Are we done?” Mako whispered when they pulled away.

“Yeah.” Jamie nodded, shaking water off of him like a dog.

It took some time to get them dried off, and another few minutes for them to debate whether or not Jamie should put on his prosthetics again. Finally, Mako just rolled his eyes, dropped his towel, and scooped up Jamie in his arms. Jamie yelped, clinging to Mako with his good arm while Mako opened the door with some effort and carried him towards the bed.

“Whoa, look at you, all take-charge for a second,” Jamie sang, giggling into Mako's neck as he was lowered onto the sheets. Mako pulled away for a second so they could look at each other. “Fuck, you wanna do this?”

“Yeah,” Mako said, licking his lips in thought. “I... I do.”

“Well, if you don't mind...” Jamie wriggled back on the sheets, shifting onto his side. “You should lie back and lemme do somethin' I've always wanted to.”

Mako lifted an eyebrow, but obliged, flopping onto the bed and causing a small wave that made Jamie cackle in delight. He rolled over with a grunt, and the second he was on his back, Jamie crawled onto him to gently bite his lower lip again before sinking lower.

Mako breathed out heavily as Jamie's hand touched lower, tracing over stretch marks and resting on his hip. “Oh man.” Jamie's voice was breathless, awed. “I didn't look in the shower – don't look at me like that, I said I wouldn't – it's so...”

“Don't say 'big'.”

“Girthy.” Mako laughed. “Can I touch it?” He bit his lip and nodded.

Jamie touched him gently, placing his palm over his dick. He didn't move his hand at all, just applying pressure. Mako gasped lightly, closing his eyes. Jamie started to move his hand, wrapped his fingers around and gently tugged. “Holy shit – ahh, sorry. No commentary?”

He forced himself to take a deep breath and shook his head. “It's okay.”

“Alright. I mean, I'm gonna stop soon anyway, but –“ Jamie cut himself off with a giggle, continuing to rub his palm up and down Mako's growing length.

“Jamie,” he sighed, re-adjusting on the bed. Jamie giggled, keeping on pumping until Mako was at full mast.

“Oof. Might've overestimated myself here.” Jamie adjusted between his legs and leaned down, brushing his thumb over the head. “This'll be a good time.” Mako looked up, saw Jamie lick his lips and give him a wink before sinking down to run his tongue over the slit.

Mako gasped, arching his back and digging his heels into the sheets. Jamie pulled away and carefully lowered himself down, wrapping his lips around the base of his dick and sucking gently. As he moved up, his hand slipped down to cup his balls.

His heart was beating furiously inside of his chest, soaring with every time Jamie's lips brushed against him. Jamie was working his way up his length, using tongue and his lips that still needed a layer of chapstick and his hand gently rubbing him. Mako felt so warm, like he was about to melt into the bed underneath him.

“You make really good sounds.” Jamie had pulled away and was resting his chin on Mako's stomach, watching him fondly.

Mako blinked down at him. He wasn't even aware he'd been making any noises. Before he could comment, Jamie had sunk back down to wrap his lips around the head of his dick, suckling gently. The sound that tore from Mako's throat was impossible to tune out, a thick groan bordering on a growl.

Some kind of noise reverberated in Jamie's mouth, and he slid down lower very slowly. Mako gently put his hand on the back of Jamie's head, immediately lifting again as Jamie raised his head. “Oh no, don't stop that, love,” Jamie purred, snickering quietly. “I'll letcha know when it's too much.”

Hesitantly, Mako put his hand back on Jamie's head, and he sunk back down, taking more of Mako's length. Mako applied some pressure and Jamie sunk lower, and he let out a low moan. “Fuck – that's amazing.”

Jamie made another noise, almost a whine, and bobbed his head up to slip lower. He lifted his hand to squeeze Mako's thigh when Mako pushed down, so he immediately relented, instead smoothing his hand over Jamie's hair. It was still damp.

Eventually, Jamie huffed out a breath through his nose and pulled back, running his tongue over the slit again, and Mako lost it. He wasn't even aware he'd been close. He came into Jamie's mouth with a growl, toes curling into the sheets.

Jamie lowered his mouth to wrap around the head of Mako's dick, taking all of it in stride. As soon as Mako came down, Jamie tilted his head back and made a show of swallowing, looking back down at Mako with a grin. A dribble of cum slipped past his bottom lip and Mako snorted, reaching up to wipe it away.

“Dammit,” Jamie cursed once he caught his breath, chuckling weakly. “A-minus, at least.”

“A-plus, I'd say. Jamie, that was...” His eyes lowered, and he huffed at how hard Jamie had gotten throughout that little performance, reaching down to grab his hips. “Worthy of payback.”

Jamie beamed, immediately flopping onto his side and making a 'come at me' gesture with his hand. Mako rolled over with a grunt of exertion, pausing before kissing Jamie on the forehead. “Anything you want me to do in particular?”

Jamie wriggled against him with a warm sound, grinding his hips up against the air. “I'd really like you to hold me down and tear me open.”

Mako carefully put his hand on Jamie's chest and pressed down. “Like that?”

“It's a start,” he said dreamily. Mako kissed him and moved his other hand down, readjusting to shift between Jamie's legs. He ignored Jamie's cock, already hard and leaking precum, and instead brushing his finger between his legs and against his ass.

Jamie cooed at that, lifting his hips to give Mako more access. “That's it, love – maybe slick up,” he murmured, fingers twitching against the sheets underneath him. “Think you could choke me a little bit?”

Mako laughed at that, sliding his hand up to press gently against Jamie's throat. He choked slightly, putting his hand around Mako's wrist.

He tightened his fingers slightly, lifting his other hand to lick his finger before sliding it back down, pressing his thumb against Jamie's hole – not sliding in, just applying.

Jamie moaned, grinding against Mako's finger with a roll of his hips. “Move back up?” he requested, voice strangled slightly by the pressure on his throat. Mako obliged, rubbing his thumb against his taint. “That's it,” he moaned again, eyes rolling shut.

Mako leaned down to kiss him, increasing the pressure of both hands. Jamie made a choking noise that sent a warm feeling flashing through him, but he quickly sobered up at the squeezing around his wrist and relieved the pressure. “Mako, I – I have a terrible secret, hear me out,” Jamie gasped, shuddering as he nudged Mako away.

“Oh really?” Mako pulled his hand from between Jamie's legs, resting it on his thigh.

“I have this thing, okay, where – people tell me I'm doing good and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.”

Mako leaned back in to whisper in Jamie's ear, half-joking, “Want me to tell you you're a good boy?”

Jamie's reaction, though, made him pause. A whole new kind of tremor shook through Jamie's body, and he whimpered, digging his fingers into Mako's wrist.

Mako paused, brushing his thumb against Jamie's chin. “That you're so beautiful right now?”

“Mako –“

Mako put pressure back on his throat, slid his hand back down to keep fingering him, breathing shaky. “That I'm so fucking lucky to be here with you right now?”

“Mako,” Jamie gasped again warningly, hips trembling.

“You're incredible.” Mako took a deep breath, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Jamie's. “And I love you. So much.”

The hand around his wrist tightened into a vice-like grip, nails digging into his skin, and Jamie let out a strangled scream as he came _hard_ , rocking his hips against Mako's hand. Mako let out a long, shuddering sigh, hands going still.

Jamie kept whimpering even as he came down, his entire body shaking. “Jamie?” Mako took his hand off of Jamie's chest to cup his face instead.

“I – You –“ Jamie lowered his hand to press a fist against Mako's chest, biting his bottom lip hard. There was a big red imprint of Mako's hand on his chest. “You mean it?”

“What?”

“You mean it? That you...”

“I do,” Mako said, voice softening.

Jamie finally stopped trembling. His hand lifted to rest on the back of Mako's neck, holding them there, breathing each other in and out. “Mako?”

“Yeah?”

“I...” Jamie licked his lips. Mako knew what he was going to say before he even said it – the anticipation was killing him. “I love you too, ya big drongo.”

Mako huffed, lips spreading in a wide grin.


	2. Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay uh this might be mild dubcon? they're both a bit drugged up in this one. also anilingus because why the fuck not. Post-Chapter 15.

His head felt like a feather.

It was a weird analogy, he mused while peeling off Jamie’s shirt, but it made the most sense. Weed usually didn’t hit him this hard, but he was in just the right headspace that everything felt nice and floaty – like, as he’d originally concluded, a feather.

Jamie coughed lightly into his fist, and Mako faintly heard him say “Sorry if I don’t kiss ya on the mouth, mate, but probably not the best idea.”

“Right,” he agreed, settling to plant his lips on Jamie’s neck. His skin tasted nice. He sunk his teeth in and lapped at the marks he left behind, feeling Jamie shiver and coo below him. They’d both sat on the edge of Jamie’s bed at some point, and he was hesitant to pull away so they could re-adjust to lay down.

His fingers fussed with the drawstrings of Jamie’s pajama bottoms, but they eventually loosened enough for him to slip them down past Jamie’s hips.

“Gettin’ right to the point, eh, Mako?” Jamie giggled lightly, fully relaxed under him. “Nice.”

He traced his fingers along the bones of Jamie’s hips, alongside the inside of his thighs. He hummed at the warm feeling that bubbled up in his chest when Jamie made a beautiful noise, some kind of purring moan of satisfaction.

He slipped his finger down to prod at Jamie’s hole, leaning back down to pay more attention to Jamie’s neck. He felt a hand brace itself around the back of his neck; Jamie was breathing underneath him, a little heavily at this point from all the attention he was getting. Mako didn’t want to pull away from Jamie’s neck, but although he knew Jamie could get off just on this alone, he was feeling whimsical.

He pulled back and kissed Jamie on the forehead. “I wanna try something.”

“Okay? Do we need a safe word?”

“Hah hah.” Mako blew on his face and sat up, smiling at the faint giggles he received in return. He shifted his hands to pull Jamie’s legs apart and slid back – it was hard to find a comfortable position, given how small Jamie’s bed was, but he eventually found something that he could sustain for a few minutes, at least.

Jamie must’ve realized something in his haze, because he started to say, “Mako, what’re ya –“ before being rudely cut off by Mako shoving his head between his legs and pressing his tongue to his hole. Jamie shuddered, letting out a low groan and shifting his legs further apart.

He’d seen this on some article about disturbing Wikipedia pictures, especially ones about sex and the weird shit people did to each other, and was pleasantly surprised it wasn’t as gross as he’d originally thought it might be. He grunted and swirled his tongue around, tightening his grip on Jamie’s thighs.

“Ya kinky bastard,” Jamie purred, letting out a heavy sigh. Mako pulled back and saw Jamie watching him, eyes slightly glazed over and half-lidded, and snorted before sinking back down.

“How’s it feel?”

“Like…” Jamie moaned quietly as Mako started prodding his tongue about again, taking a fistful of his sheets in hand. “Like when ya use your finger, but, _ah_ , better. Warm and wet a-and – fuck, keep goin’.”

Mako obliged, applying pressure with his tongue until the tip slipped inside. Jamie gasped, grinding his hips down out of reflex.

Jamie smelled nice, Mako mused to himself as he flexed his tongue in deeper, the satisfied and ecstatic noises above him merely just an ambient soundtrack at this point. Even from down here, he had the musk of a person, fresh sweat and skin.

His hands were getting tired from holding up Jamie’s legs, so he let them go and started fondling Jamie’s balls – nice and gentle. He wasn’t in any rush.

“Y’treat me so good,” Jamie mumbled above him. Mako grunted in agreement. It felt nice to have someone else to lose himself in for a while. He dug his tongue in deeper, flexing his hand at the same time. Part of him was disappointed that Jamie was so drugged up; he could only imagine the cries and swears and moans that would be tearing out of his throat right now.

Instead he got sighs and the occasional whimper and quiet noises of contentment. He felt something warm and wet drip onto his palm and shifted his hand upwards to take hold of Jamie’s length, stroking the tips of his fingers up and down.

“M’close,” Jamie said, his voice cracking slightly. Mako didn’t reply, re-doubling his efforts and fully enveloping Jamie’s cock in his hand. When he felt Jamie arch his back and his thighs started twitching, Mako pulled his head back, watching his boyfriend come all over his hand with a low, cracking groan.

“Good?”

“Mako,” Jamie sighed, then coughed into a fist for a moment. “Damn, mate, where’d ya learn that?”

“The internet. You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m fine. Just a bit winded.” Jamie rested the back of his hand on his forehead and grinned up at Mako. His cheeks were red and his hair was a mess and he looked utterly adorable. “Hope you brought your toothbrush.”

Mako rolled his eyes. “Thanks, mom.”

Jamie huffed and closed his eyes for a long second. “Now then, Mako, darlin’, love of my life – what do I need to do to get you off?”

He hummed quietly at that. His dick was half-hard from the combination of stimulating Jamie, the noises he made, and the nice feather-y headspace he was in. After a moment of contemplation, he crawled up to sit in Jamie’s lap, angling his hips forward and presenting himself.

Jamie quickly got the message and lowered his hand down to Mako’s cock, running his palm up and down the length. Mako sighed and shifted his hips with the touch, closing his eyes. He just floated there, lost in a haze of increasing pleasure as Jamie worked his cock over.

He didn’t last very long, coming with a sigh all over Jamie’s chest. “Mate, I wish I saw whatever’s goin’ on in that head of yours,” Jamie commented once he came back down. “Looked nice.”

“Did you get stronger stuff?” Mako asked once his head was able to coherently form words.

“Maybe? Not the best person to ask right now, though.”

Mako pulled out his ponytail and shook out his hair with a sigh, climbing off Jamie and stumbling to his feet. “C’mon, gotta clean you up.”

“You too, dirty boy.”

Mako ruffled Jamie’s hair the second he managed to stand up, smiling at the disgruntled whine he got in return. He made sure to use copious amounts of mouthwash while Jamie wiped himself off with a washcloth before succumbing to sleep, nestled in blankets with Jamie sleeping on his chest.


End file.
